Peer into Tomorrow
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: STORY COMPLETE! THe SG1 team encounter a new foe. But what is their true intent? What secret do they have for Sam? And why is Mitchell strangely attracted to their leader?
1. Hostile Intentions

**Title: Peer into Tomorrow  
Chapter 1 – Hostile Intentions**

**Rated:** T (PG-13)  
**Series:** Stargate SG-1 – Season 9  
**Author:** Andorian Ice Princess

**Summary**: The SG-1 crew get a surprise when another SG-1 team arrive through the Stargate claiming they are from Earth and that this Earth will soon be destroyed. But are they really from a parallel Earth? Or are they new enemies in disguise? Will the SG-1 team find out too late?

This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of Cameron Mitchell, Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Hank Landry, Sgt. Harriman are all property of Alliance Atlantis, Stargate SG-1 and MGM. All other characters are my own.

**A/N 1:** I am a huge fan of Stargate but this is my first story and I am not a great sci-fi writer…go easy on me! Thanks in advance.

**A/N 2:** I see so many hits for chapter 1. Chapter 1 is just an intro…please continue on and view the other chapters that will develop the story! It's not as predictable as you think!

"Will we make it?" Sam shouted as they raced for the Stargate dial under heavy fire.

"If not then this is a hell of a way to go out," Col. Mitchell yelled back. Daniel was the first to reach the dial and quickly punched in the symbols for home base and turned back to help his team. The Stargate finally came to life and they raced through the gate under the heavy barrage of weapons fire.

* * *

"Incoming! Under attack!" Sgt. Harriman yelled to Gen. Landry. Landry got the troops quickly assembled and they watched in anticipation as the SG-1 team came flying through the iris; landing hard on the metal plank of the Stargate platform.

"Now that was close," Col. Mitchell lamented as they dove through the open iris of the Stargate, blaster fire just whizzing by and then breathing a sigh of relief as the huge gate closed and sealed behind them.

"They are still trying to come through," Sgt. Harriman called out to the team as they slowly picked themselves up off the metal plank.

"They were very unpleasant to deal with," Teal'c stated dryly.

"Yeah I'll log insight that into my report," Mitchell remarked as they headed towards General Landry. "I'll think we'll put that location down on the black list."

"Think this will earn us some vacation time?" Sam asked with hope.

"Tell Jack he can wait," Mitchell smiled back. "How is he?"

"Fine," Sam smiled back. "I mi…" her words were cut off as Gen. Landry approached for a quick report.

"What made them so upset? The transmission we got was that of a cry for help," Landry questioned. "Doesn't seem like they needed help."

Mitchell looked at Daniel who sighed and then looked at Landry with an ever growing frown. "We misinterpreted their message. I think it was a cry for war."

"Easy misunderstanding," Landry retorted dryly. "I need a full report after you have caught your breath. But you all look like you could use a rest right now. Why don't…" his words were cut off by the loud alarm sounding once again.

"They just don't know when to quit," Mitchell stated.

"This is a different incoming signal Sir," Sgt. Harriman called out. "From another world. The same sort of message but from a different transmission source."

"Do they think we are complete idiots?" Daniel remarked under his breath.

"No just bad interpreters," Mitchell retorted.

"A new one again? Twice in two days?" Sam asked in a puzzled tone. "It has to be a twin system with the same agenda. Too much of a coincidence their message is similar."

"Sir do we open the iris and let them in?" Harriman asked. "There are no signs of weapons fire."

Landry looked at Mitchell who just shrugged. "They won't get a happy reception. But we can try to reason with them again."

"Open under heavy guard," Landry commanded.

The weary SG-1 team turned and headed back behind the military barricade to wait for their newly founded opponents.

Daniel looked at Mitchell who was just staring back with a slight smirk. "Okay so I need to brush up on…well whatever they speak."

"I didn't say a word." Mitchell was about to say something more when the iris opened and four people in army fatigues stepped through the gate, their weapons drawn.

"I don' think that's the same team we fought with on Planet 495XP," Teal'c commented.

"Well they look different," Mitchell immediately commented. "Very different," he continued, Sam looking at him with a slight look of amusement. His eyes fixated on the beautiful woman that just entered their world. "At least _she_ does."

"Hold your fire," Gen. Landry rushed.

They all stared at the team of four before them in surprise.

_"This doesn't look right," a male whispered to the lead female. "I think we misdialed."_

"Where are we?" The female in front asked quickly; a panicked look on her otherwise attractive face.

"Earth," Col. Mitchell was the first to respond to the very attractive woman. She immediately turned to the man who spoke, intently studying her new opponent. He looked strong and able. But Earth wasn't supposed to have these kinds of beings.

_"They are lying," the man whispered again._

The lead woman looked at her team in surprise. "Could you repeat that please?" She asked turning back to Landry, but her eyes fixing on the attractive man before her.

"You are on planet Earth," Gen. Landry said in a firmer tone. "Where are you from?"

"That is not possible," she replied back in a firm tone; snapping back to Landry.

"Who are you?" Landry asked quickly.

"I am Lt. Col. Scarlet Ayat, United States Army. And we are from planet Earth. We are here to tell you – the hostile residents of Planet 495XP that you have been targeted for destruction. Will you surrender?"

Gen. Landry looked at a very surprised SG-1 team and then back at the woman on the plank before them; a team before them with their weapons ready for firing. "C-could you say that again?"

Dear readers:…so this is my first SG-1 story. Mostly written for a friend…but what do you think? Shall I continue? Thx!


	2. Whispers and Lies

**Title: Peer into Tomorrow  
Chapter 2 – Whispers and Lies**

**A/N 1:** Okay so I had a bit of spare time and the writing bug in me and wrote chapter 2…

**A/N 2**: for those of you who say my writing is choppy I am used to writing Screenplays in another life and so that's the format I know! Lol…all my stories are like that! But no one's perfect right? Thanks for the support anyways and hope you enjoy a bit more! Oh and this chapter will be a bit longer.

"I am afraid you have been given some bad information," Landry quickly replied. "You are on Earth. Now I am not sure which planet you…"

"We are from Earth! Our star charts haven't failed us yet," Scarlet answered. "Now are you going to surrender?"

"Not without us all sitting down and talking this through. We have many questions."

Scarlet looked at the man beside her and frowned. "I will go with them. You stay here with the device. If I have not given you a signal in one hour, detonate. We must not fail our mission."

* * *

"How is this possible?" Sam asked in a soft whisper. "An alternate universe?"

"Doesn't seem likely but then again anything is possible these days," Daniel quipped.

"We have to talk to them and find out what their _real_ intentions are. Perhaps they heard us give 495XP the ultimatum and decided to pull a fast one on us in retaliation," Mitchell replied quietly.

"But they look human," Teal'c observed.

"Changelings?" Sam offered.

"Will you agree to sit down and talk?" Landry asked again.

"For a short while," Scarlet replied. Her eyes finally fixed themselves on Teal'c. "You still have _them _around?"

"If you are referring to Teal'c…"

"I am referring to the _alien _to your left," Scarlet snided. "We have exterminated ours."

"Your loss," Landry piped up. "Please come."

Scarlet nodded to her team and then slowly lowered her blaster rifle and started to walk down the ramp to the waiting SG-1 team. Her eyes darted to every corner of the room, the trained military staff, Mitchell's gaze and then finally to Teal'c. She stopped before Landry and gave him a slight salute. The team was quiet as they walked down the hall with a small military escort behind them; the bulk staying guard over the remaining members of the foreign team. Once seated all eyes were on Scarlet.

"So what is this all about? What pleadings shall I hear?"

"No intro's first?" Mitchell offered.

"I don't have time for pleasantries...now what shall I hear? A confession? A story?"

"How about the truth?" Mitchell piped up. "If I may…"

"My all means," Landry approved.

"Two days ago we got what appeared to be a distress signal from an as yet uncharted, undiscovered planet; 495XP. Daniel worked to decipher the code and advised us it was a call for help. We went through the Stargate as we normally do and found a path clearly marked to a small settlement. Let me lay out to you what happened next…"

* * *

_"Why haven't we met anyone yet?" Teal'c asked._

_"So much for needing help._ _This place looks like it could withstand any kind of weapons fire," Daniel noted._

_"Are you sure they needed help?" Mitchell asked with a somewhat nervous tone._

_"Well I haven't come across this particular dialect before but from the standard universal code the one word that was repeated elsewhere was translated help."_

_"Maybe whoever needed help is already gone?" Sam pondered. "Perhaps it was an outdated message. Or sent into space so long ago that there was no one left to turn it off."_

_"But surely we'd see signs of some kind of life that was…" Mitchell started and then quickly stopped as a large human-like being appeared before them. "This kind of life."_

_"Hi," Mitchell said in a loud tone. "We are from Earth. What language do you speak?"_

_The being before them mumbled angry words in a dialect they have never heard before._

_"Does that sound like the words you heard?" Mitchell quickly asked Daniel._

_"Sounds like nothing I have heard before," Daniel replied. "We come from Earth…" he tried once more as he slowly approached the large being. "Through the gate…you know the gate…" he said gesturing towards the direction of the Stargate._

_The large being growled and raised a hairy arm that had large claws on the end; causing Daniel to quickly step back. _

_"Maybe he just looks angry," Teal'c replied as he took a step forward. The angry being eyed Teal'c, quickly withdrew a small knife and then hurled it at the SG-1 team member. Teal'c turned back with a surprised look and watched with the rest of the team in horror as several more beings emerged; all armed with guns and spears._

_"I think we took a wrong turn somewhere," Mitchell replied. "And a hasty retreat is in order."_

_No sooner had they turned to run were they met with blaster fire and spears hurling through the air at them. They ran a short distance; taking a different turn than the path they came down and stopped short in horror._

_"Oh my god…" Sam whispered in shock as she stared at the carnage before them._

_"They are out for blood. These corpses only look weeks old," Daniel gasped._

_The team returned some of the fire but started to race for the gate and what they prayed would be a quick and safe passage through the gate._

* * *

"Well we did make it back through the gate, sealed them back in their world and then got your message. Can you image how we are treating that one?"

"Are you insinuating that I sent the first message that led you all into that obvious ambush?" Scarlet demanded angrily. "You are the ones who came through the gate, slaughtered our innocents and then laughed as you burned our cities to the ground. Earth is now ready to fight back. We came through the gate with a hidden device. If we do not return with your surrender it will automatically go off and trigger a nuclear explosion that would devastate this area of the US."

"When did we attack your planet?" Landry asked firmly.

"Exactly one year ago to the day. We vowed revenge on the anniversary to mark your demise and our rise from the ashes. We are now here to live up to that vow and repay what you owe – namely the blood of our innocents!"

"I think you got us mixed up with someone else," Landry started. "This is Earth. My team just came back from the same planet you claim us to be. Perhaps you mistake us for them?"

"And a year ago?"

"I'll have to look that up but then it was under the command…"

"I don't have time for lies and excuses!" Scarlet snapped angrily.

"Do we look the same as the ones who attacked your home?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Scarlet replied frankly. "She then withdrew a small device and set it before them. "If you are so unwilling to believe me and obviously revel in your own horrific victory then I will allow you to watch again."

The small device projected a square onto the wall and images started to come to life. The SG-1 team watched in shock and silent disbelief as what looked like an official US Army SG-1 team walked through the Stargate and started shooting innocent children who were playing nearby.

"This is not possible," Mitchell remarked softly as he looked at Landry in wonder. "Whoever made this…"

"Please do not try to think me stupid. I was there when my family was butchered. You take on the form of peaceful beings but are disguising ill intent. Those children were innocent and you murdered them for no reason save your own personal sovereignty."

"First of all that team isn't us," Mitchell shot back. "They don't even look like us. Secondly those uniforms could have been stolen and thirdly…"

"Are you denying they are your kind? So-called humans?"

"Are you human?" Sam questioned.

Scarlet withdrew a small knife and before they could stop her, cut a small slice across her hand; red liquid starting to slide from the surface wound. "I bleed the same as you," she said looking at Mitchell who stared back in surprise. "Bet you expected green."

"We didn't do that. The mission of the SG-1 team is peaceful."

"And yet you surround yourself in a military installation; surrounded with weapons. Very convincing. If you still need proof let me show you a few more things."

Scarlet pressed a button on the small device and it started to show them Earth-like images.

"This isn't possible," Landry whispered in shock. "The President of the United States is Ryan Anderson? But he's only a boy…he's Senator John Anderson's son."

The all looked at Scarlet in surprise.

"Are you from the future?" Daniel asked in a quandary.

"If it's yours then it's pretty bleak. It seems you haven't learned much from your history of war."

"Okay this is nuts. This is Earth. I can show you exactly where we are in the universe. I'll show you mine if you show me yours…come and see which planet you are really on," Mitchell offered.

Scarlet looked at his expression and felt doubt tugging at her from the inside. But the other half was being pulled in the way of curiosity. "You just murdered them. For no reason."

"Let me show you where you are. Then you show me where you are from," Mitchell suggested as he slowly stood up and held out his hand. "Let me plead our case for peace."

Scarlet wavered at first but then slowly stood up herself; not taking his hand offer. He was still foreign and although looked inviting she knew she had to be cautious. They had survived one such trap before and she had no intent on walking into another. Still there was so much that needed explanation.

Scarlet followed them out of the room; aware of the presence of Cameron Mitchell beside her.

"You know I forgot to introduce myself…Cameron Mitchell," he said extending his hand.

"Officially Scarlet Ayat," she offered her hand in return, stopping to greet the others as well.

Mitchell grasped her hand; expecting it to be cold but happily surprised when it was warm. She allowed herself to shake hands with everyone except Teal'c.

"I am sorry but I cannot justify myself exchanging pleasantries with a member of such a nation," she said stiffly.

"The Goau'ld are not all bad," Daniel quickly interjected. "Teal'c has been an advocate for peace since he joined SG-1."

Scarlet looked at him with a frown. "I don't trust anymore." With those few simple words she nodded to Teal'c and then turned on her heal and continued to follow after General Landry. They entered a small room filled with star charts, viewing screens and large photographs of the universe.

"Here…you might like this view," Mitchell said pressing a button and bringing the main view screen to life. "This is Planet 495XP. The place you _think you are_ right now. This is the planet we just came from, the one with the distress signal similar to ours. Now _here is where you really_ are right now," he continued, bringing a view of Earth to life before them. The blue jewel in space dazzling before them all. "This is Earth. Terra as it's known in Latin."

Scarlet stared at the planet before her and then turned to Mitchell with a wry smile. "If you wanted to stall for time before your execution wouldn't you show your executor exactly what they wanted to see?"

"You're kidding right?" Mitchell shot back. "This is Earth. Now I saw the pictures but those weren't us."

"If I dialled Earth I would have simply ended up in a different part. But I didn't. I came here. To the base that ordered the attack. You haven't shown me enough to want to abort my mission," Scarlet informed them as she took a step back.

"I want to come back with you," Mitchell rushed in haste.

"Colonel?" Landry retorted. "Back where?"

"I want to see the damage with my own eyes. I want to see what we are being accused of? If you won't permit me then I'll know it's a ruse and that you have concocted this whole story for another reason. Say invasion?"

Scarlet looked at him and then raised a brow. After a few seconds of hesitation she found herself agreeing – against her better judgment. "I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I'll take my chances," Mitchell replied.

"Fine but only you. The others…"

"We go as a team," Mitchell interrupted.

"Course half could stay here and half go," Daniel suggested. "I mean half of them."

"You want to stay or go?" Mitchell questioned.

"I'd like to go."

"Sam?"

"I think I'll stay with Teal'c. Something tells me he'll be safer here on Earth," she answered, directed to Scarlet. "But if anything happens to my team members I'm sending Teal'c after you."

"Fine," she said raising her hand and opening a small communicator. "O'Neill…"

"What?"


	3. On Dangerous Ground

**Title: Peer into Tomorrow  
Chapter 3 – On Dangerous Ground**

A/N: Hope you are still enjoying and will leave a review for my work...thx!

"What?" Sam asked softly.

Scarlet looked at her quickly. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Sam said looking at Mitchell with a frown.

"O'Neill…you and Green will stay here. I'll take Ryder back with me plus two from this planet. They want to see the site."

"Is that wise?" A voice that sounded familiar asked in a hushed tone.

"We have no choice. They claim innocence and say that if we kill them without letting them see what they have done we will be murdering them. Then we'll be the same as them."

"That's not exactly what I said…" Mitchell sighed. "But thanks."

"I really don't understand why you think this will change anything," Scarlet insisted.

Mitchell just smiled back and then turned to Landry with a slight frown. "If we are not back in 4 hours…"

"We know what to do with them," Landry replied back.

"You mean my men? You'd kill them if we…"

"Killed us?" Sam retorted with a firm stare.

"We'll meet you on the platform," Scarlet told them as she turned and followed the small military escort back to the Stargate.

"What do we make of this?" Daniel asked the group once their strange visitor has left earshot.

"There is no way a _real_ SG team would have just killed those children like that," Mitchell insisted. "There was hardly a struggle; just pure murder."

"Sam, you and Teal'c need to start digging. She said a year ago today. That will at least narrow things down for us," Landry started. "Find out what you can about any SG activities. Then check out anything that might seem a bit odd related to any SG activities."

"Could they really be from the future?" Daniel wondered. "Is it just a coincidence about who the President is?"

"And the name O'Neill?" Sam mumbled to herself.

"Well it's obvious we need answers and hard evidence and fast. Mitchell you and Daniel need to be on guard. There is still a good chance this is all just a fancy fabrication and you will be walking into a death trap."

"We have to know. What if Earth is a target for something we didn't even do?" Mitchell insisted. "We have to find the truth; no matter what the cost."

Landry just sighed, knowing he wasn't going to talk him out of it. "Okay Sam…Sam?" He turned to ask and then turned back to the three waiting men. "Where did she go?"

* * *

Sam's heart started to race a bit faster as she neared the gate platform. She stared at the young man that Scarlet was talking to; trying to see if there was any local familiarity with the name he was attached to. Somehow wondering inside if this could possibly be a future offspring of her and Jack.

"Was there something else you needed Colonel Carter?" Scarlet asked as she watched Sam slowly walk up the plank.

"I just wanted to talk to the one named O'Neill," she replied in a quiet tone; but almost afraid to unearth a path she might not want to walk down just yet.

The young man on Scarlet's left looked at Scarlet and then at Sam. "I am O'Neill. Charles O'Neill."

"Oh god…" Sam lightly gasped. "What is your father's name?" She blurted out in haste.

"Jonathan O'Neill," the man replied slowly

"Where is he?" Samforced herselfto ask.

"He was murdered if you must know," the man responded frankly.

Sam just stared at him in shock and soon felt despair starting to cover her.

"Why do you look so dejected? He is the one dead – not you."

"What was your mother's name?" Sam dared to ask; almost fearing the answer. She had so many questions and now cursed herself for agreeing to stay behind. She in truth wanted to see what kind of life this O'Neill lived on his world; but then again knew she would have an opportunity to ask him other questions without any interference.

"Ready to go?" Mitchell called out loudly; making Sam inwardly curse as the young man stepped back. But at least he _was_ staying behind. This would give her the opportunity to find out anything she could.

"Go with the military escort. They will not hurt you. You know what to do – follow the plan," Scarlet said in a soft tone to O'Neill so that Sam wouldn't hear. "Stick to the mission. You must not fail me. I will _avenge_ your death."

O'Neill nodded to Scarlet and then he and the other male team member followed after Sam, while Mitchell and Daniel headed up the ramp; readying themselves for what lay ahead.

"No tricks?" Mitchell asked Scarlet.

"You wanted the truth right?" She replied in kind. "I just don't see what you hope to gain…after all most of the damage happened a year ago and a lot has been abandoned and some rebuilt."

"We hope to gain your trust," he answered. "If for nothing else."

Scarlet said nothing in return. "We are ready," she finally uttered. The man beside her gave Harriman the same coordinates from whence the came and soon the gate swooshed to life. Mitchell instinctively put his hand on his blaster rifle and readied himself for the worst as he pushed himself into the cool unknown that lay before him.

* * *

Sam slowly paced outside the holding cell that the new strangers were being kept in.

"Carter, we must find some answers. I would like to know how they managed to kill all their Goau'ld? And why didn't they trust any of them? And why…"

"Teal'c we have so many questions. But he has Jack's dead son's name…his murdered father has Jack's name…well his given name at birth. It just doesn't add up. It has to be a parallel dimension. But that doesn't makes sense either. And how could they mistake us for the aliens on Planet 495XP?"

"As you say we have many questions. I suggest we get started on finding some answers," Teal'c replied as he turned on is heel and headed for the information room.

Sam breathed a heavy sigh; took one last look at the young man who was now starting to resemble a face she sorely missed on a daily basis and hurried after Teal'c. If this was indeed their future she had better find a way to protect a man who could be her son.

"Wonder what Mitchell found…" she mumbled to herself as she entered the room Teal'c was already busy in.

* * *

Mitchell blinked a few times and looked around in surprise. "It looks like…"

"Home…" Daniel finished as he gazed at the empty military installation before them. "With a few more holes," he commented; nodding to all the rips and tears in the concrete and metal before them.

"Where is everyone?" Daniel asked in wonder.

"After the massacre it was hard to get new participants to sign up. You see we don't have a world wide military force like you have on…"

"Earth?" Mitchell interrupted.

"On your planet," Scarlet finished. "So we abandoned this site and built a smaller one."

"We'd like to see it," Mitchell responded; somehow not easily able to draw himself away from her penetrating stare. "You know you look like…like…"

"Like what?"

"I didn't see it before but…déjà vu… ever have that?"

"No," she replied in a small voice. "Please follow us Colonel Mitchell."

"Please call me Cameron. I get Mitchell a lot but…"

"Cameron," she said in haste. "This way."

"This looks like it could be a replica and with no other people around it feels like a…" Daniel started.

"Yeah it makes me wonder _what_ _kind _of trap we are walking into," Mitchell sighed. "So do you think we are Planet 495XP?"

"Could be anywhere with that address," Daniel sighed. "Now I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea." They started to follow Scarlet through a small maze of scarred tunnels and then finally reached a small door that led to the outside world. Finally they were outside.

"Why did you allow us to come?" Mitchell asked.

"Because you sounded like you wouldn't let it rest unless we agreed. Besides we don't want to be labeled as you are labeled so…"

"And who labeled us like this?" Daniel wondered.

"Our leaders."

"That would be President Anderson right?" Mitchell challenged.

Scarlet simply nodded her head and walked into the sunshine outside.

Daniel and Mitchell stood and stared at the sight before them. It indeed mirrored the area surrounding Cheyenne mountain. Only in their version of Earth it was beautiful and lush; not scarred and desolate.

"What happened?" Mitchell dared to ask.

"You did. Now come."

Mitchell just let out a sigh and followed after the alien beauty; his fascination with her growing by the second. He knew a big part of him inside was trying to warn him of impending danger; but another part was saying to try to gain her trust and perhaps gain a new ally. But in truth he feared that at the end of this mystic journey only one of them would live to tell the tale. Sadly both he and Daniel failed to see the strange sets of eyes now watching them intently; closing in with deadly intentions.

* * *

"You seem distracted," Teal'c commented.

"I just wish Jack were here," Sam moaned. "He'd figure this out in a second. I mean we have been at it for an hour now and still nothing. A year ago the SG team did nothing even remotely tied to a struggle, much less the outright slaughter of a foreign world for no reason or on secret orders."

"Perhaps it was another event they are referring to and simply pinning the blame on us."

"Which doesn't make sense either. Why blame an innocent world; condemn them to death for something another world did?"

"Perhaps they are trying to prove something?" Teal'c offered.

Sam sat back in her chair and stared at him in wonder.

"Colonel Carter? You have _that look_ again."

"What if they are trying to prove something? Perhaps to a higher being? One that is controlling them? Or holding their planet hostage? One that perhaps had a struggle with Earth and lost? But those pictures…"

"Colonel Mitchell himself even said that anyone could fabricate those uniforms," Teal'c suggested.

"I think we are looking at the wrong planet. I think we need to start looking at Planet 495XP a little more closely to see what _they_ have done the past year; who _they _really are. I think our answers lie with them."

"But we cannot go back to Planet 495XP without risking a lot of SG team lives," Teal'c reminded her. "And we have no one from there to ask questions of or gain answers from with us here."

"But we do have someone here to ask questions of," Sam remarked, as she looked at the open door and down the hall to the holding room.

"Do you think he will tell us the truth?" Teal'c pondered.

"Do we have a choice right now? We just need to know…well anything," Sam sighed as they rounded the corner. Her heart started to race a bit faster as she neared the young man that could hold the key to this whole mystery and her future.


	4. Countdown to Destruction

**Title: Peer into Tomorrow  
Chapter 4 – Countdown to Destruction**

**A/N: Well this is going to be the last chapter for a bit. I am very dismayed to see almost 900 hits and only 8 reviews. So a very special thanks to those of you that did review but it's hard to put so much time and effort into a story to get so few comments. Thanks again… And for those that I do know are liking the story please enjoy this chappy as well!**

"What?" Mitchell asked Daniel in a nervous tone. "You have that look; that look of impending doom."

"I feel like we are being watched," Daniel sighed as they started to follow down the steps after Scarlet.

"Like rats in a maze?" Mitchell uttered, almost inaudibly. "How far to our destination?" Mitchell asked Scarlet who had now picked up the pace, trying to distance herself between them.

"Not far now," she called back.

Daniel nervously looked behind him and spotted movement as something tried to hide itself back in the shadows.

"They have been with us since we exited the building," Mitchell observed. "We have to make a run for it."

"This doesn't look good for u…" was all Daniel managed before the ground gave way beneath them and they both tumbled into the blackness below.

Scarlet turned and eyed the creatures on the other side of the chasm from her and heaved a large sorry sigh. "Forgive me Cameron," she whispered.

"Well done…" a loud voice mocked as it showed itself from the shadows. "This has earned you another day of life. Take her away! Put her with our new captives. Make them feel _welcome_…for the _little time_ they have left," he laughed.

Scarlet felt one of the large alien beings grab her arm and yank her away from the trap that the two SG-1 team members were now captive in.

* * *

Sam knocked on the door to the holding cell and offered a tight smile as she quietly asked the guards to leave and then closed the door behind her; Teal'c watching from outside at her request. 

"Was there something else that you needed from me Colonel Carter?" O'Neill asked. The other man beside him sitting quietly and still.

"The truth. I thought I might be able to hear that from you now that you can speak on your own without your words being monitored," she told him bluntly.

The young man offered up a shocked expression as she sat down but didn't reply.

"Where are you really from? Because we all know that it's not Earth."

"I am from the Planet Earth," O'Neill started.

"It's a one-way mission right? You are probably rigged right now with some alien device that will detonate in a few hours?"

"H-how did…" he started in shock.

"We have a sensor that everyone passes through before they enter the main facility. When you passed through, a device of unknown origin was detected. They are working on the type of device and the origin now. Care to save them the trouble and tell us who you really are?"

"I told you…" he started once again.

"Okay how about this…" Sam continued.

"How is she doing?" General Landry asked Teal'c as he stood beside him, watching the scene unfold in the room before them.

"As Colonel O'Neill would say – she's about to play her _trump card_."

"The blood your leader so valiantly offered up had a DNA strand in it that isn't human. So want to try this again? _Who or what _are you really? And which planet are you from? Shall I ask your friend? Or is the reason he doesn't utter a word because he can't really speak English?"

The young man just stared at Sam and frowned. Then before she could react he jumped up from his seat and yanked open his jacket to reveal a brightly colored device that was slowly counting down. "Why did you have to force my hand! It's not time yet!"

Landry reacted fast by running and pulling the alarm and Teal'c raced for his staff weapon.

"There is no need for this. We can help you," Sam urged as she watched the two men pressing themselves further into a corner with panicked looks on their once calm faces.

"No you can't…not from them. No one can save us!" He said loudly, trying to over talk the noisy alarms.

"We have an army that…"

"Pales in comparison to theirs! They are unbeatable!"

"They can't see through the Stargate right?" Sam tried to reason. "Please. At least turn off the timer and let me try to help you. I can buy you some time. Don't die in vain!"

The young man looked at the other and let a few more seconds count down.

"We can help you," Sam tried again in desperation, watching the count down to zero draw ever closer. "Please. The name you bare is of a man who would never give up and never betray his people or those he loved."

"But we are…"

"Not alone. Please turn that off and at least let's talk. At least let me try to present another option than a quick death."

The silent one whispered into O'Neill's ear and Sam let out a large sigh as she watched his fingers press a few buttons and the device turn off.

"I will listen to what you have to offer. But at this point now I can only offer condolences for you and your friends."

"What? What has happened to them?"

* * *

Mitchell was made fully aware of the shooting pain in his left leg; the side he landed hard on and as he tried to sit up was forced quickly into his predicament. 

"Great," he moaned, noting the thick metal cuffs around his wrist, keeping him fast to the stonewall. He looked over to the other side; Daniel was in the same situation as he. "This is either hell or a really good fantasy," he uttered in sarcasm.

"Daniel," he called out trying to reach with his leg to wake his friend. "Daniel!" He tried with a hoarse tone.

Daniel started to slowly move, the open cut to his right temple telling him he was in bad shape. "How did we fare?" He uttered with a huff.

"Not well. How is your breathing?"

"A bit shallow. Yours?"

"I'll live," Mitchell replied in sarcasm. "Should have stayed behind."

"That's my line," Daniel moaned as he finally tried to sit up. He let out a small cry as he managed to lean his weary frame against the cold stonewall behind him. "So what caught us?"

"I think we are back on Planet 495XP. The question is why? And what happened to our lovely escort?"

"The one you were flirting with badly?"

"I was not," Mitchell snapped. "It was…just…something…"

Daniel smirked and then tried to adjust his eyes to their dimly lit surroundings. "Have you heard anything?"

"Just a few screams," Mitchell frowned. "But this medieval setup is very odd for a world like 495XP."

"Why are humans so trusting?" Daniel sighed. "At least that's what Vala keeps asking. No offense but if anyone could get me out of this it's her."

"Thanks," Mitchell replied in a wry tone. "Well she's not here and you are stuck with me. Got anything to pick the lock with?"

"It won't work, I have tried…many times," came a familiar voice from the shadows in the next cell.

"Now why should I trust you? _Scarlet_?" Mitchell snapped. "How could you sell us out like that?"

"It was my world or your life!" She retorted.

"And so you just sold out _our innocent world_ to save yours?"

"No to buy time so that my world could try to continue their war efforts against the monsters of this one."

"Who are you really?" Daniel asked.

"What the hell is going on? Mitchell demanded angrily.

* * *

"What happened to Daniel and Cameron?" Sam asked in haste as she once again seated herself in front of the young man name O'Neill. 

"They were expendable. As are we all."

"Who is _all_?" Landry asked.

"Our world…"

"And that is?" Sam urged.

"Planet 495XP?" Landry added.

"No they are the ones holding our people captive."

"Okay so enough with the one word, long drawn out answers," Sam snapped. "I want the whole story and I want it now. Why does Planet 495XP have us marked for death and you captive? Who are you really?"

"The truth?"

"No matter how much it hurts," Sam insisted.

"We are from a planet that is very similar to Earth in almost every way. Except we don't call ourselves humans; we call ourselves Praetorians."

"Praetorians?" Landry asked; exchanging a glance with Sam. "Like from ancient Rome? How did you know of Earth?"

"The stories tell us that long ago our elders discovered a way of life that was better than the primitive, war-like culture that we had established. They never spoke of the origin of this other world but told of many wonderful things they were going to set up. So they adopted a Roman style of ruling long before Democracy was known. Our civilization grew in wealth, technology and science. We lived in peace for many years; most unaware of the vast universe around us. Then we discovered the Gate. We finally realized that the elders had known of the gate and used it long before it was discovered by us; hiding it in hopes that no one would ever find it. We did. Then one day, a few decades ago a team discovered how to use it. What you call the Stargate. Ours is the mirror, because through this device we are able to see what we will become. "

"And what is that?" Sam asked softly.

"Earth. You see we have mirrored our way of life after Earth since the inception of democracy, hoping we would become as advanced and peaceful. Then we started to put together a team to learn about the "gate". We watched you using yours for many years. Then we finally decided to take our chances and see what else the universe had to offer by using our gate. We ventured onto a few planets. Then a few months later the next planet we dialled was our last."

"Planet 495XP," Sam breathed.

"Yes," the young man sighed. "We didn't know what to expect and since being a peaceful nation for so long we were unprepared and ill-equipped for the battle that lay before us. Scarlet and I were the only two to return home alive through the gate. However, we weren't alone. A few of the beings from 495XP followed after us. After the fighting briefly stopped, they demanded to know which planet they were on…"

"And you said Earth?"

"We thought that if we were able to force them back through the "gate" and back to their world; seal the gate behind them we'd escape certain death and they would look elsewhere. To a world prepared for them. A world not us."

"You sold out an innocent world?" Sam whispered in shock.

"We are sorry," O'Neill pleaded.

"Then those pictures that Scarlet showed us?" Landry asked. "Are they real?"

"They are very real. The beings of 495XP are able to somehow mimic any world they set foot on. They came back through the gate dressed as our own team; killing whoever they laid eyes on."

"Are they are on your world now?"

"After many years of battle we forced the last few through the gate and we managed to seal it behind them; kill the rest and destroy most of our base," O'Neill sighed. "But a year later they discovered another gate on another part of our planet and came through. They came back vowing unspoken vengeance on us and the world we copied. That was a year ago today."

"And that's why they hate Earth for no reason," Sam conceded. "To destroy any threat that might appear stronger than they because they think we taught you to fight them? Are their allies?"

"We didn't know of their intentions until they forced us to make the second distress call. It was only then that we realized their intent was hostile toward you. I swear to you on my life. We didn't mean to involve you like this."

Sam looked at Landry and then back at O'Neill. "And how did you get your team name SG. What does SG stand for? Ours stands for Stargate and you said your "gate" is the mirror."

"Our SG stands for _silent ghost_ since we always felt like invisible invaders when we walked through the white mists of the gate," he stopped and paused. "You had wondered about my name?"

"Yes?" Sam asked eagerly.

"I am…"

"Colonel Carter!" One of the military guards shouted as they burst into the room. Sam cursed silently and then shot a look of daggers at the slightly gasping man. "What!"

"General you and the Colonel better come and see this," the man panted. "We are under attack!"

"The base?" Landry questioned.

"No Earth!"

"So it has begun," O'Neill sighed as he looked down at the now glowing device that displayed "zero" on it's counter.

"That device!" Sam blurted out.

"Was a tracking device not an explosive device. The countdown count down couldn't be stopped. I am sorry."

"Countdown to what?"

"Annihilation…both yours and ours."


	5. First Step Towards Freedom

**Title: Peer into Tomorrow  
Chapter 5 – First Step Towards Freedom!**

"Why not tell them…" a voice laughed from the shadows. "General Ayat!"

"General?" Mitchell questioned. "Who are you Mr. Shadow? Afraid to show your face to us lowly humans?"

"Afraid?" The low voice mocked.

Both Daniel and Cameron watched a very large being step from the shadows to reveal itself. Daniel silently sucked in his breath at the sight.

"I am sure I am not what you expected."

"Not quite," Mitchell echoed Daniel's unspoken words.

"Perhaps you'd prefer this appearance?" The being snided as it morphed into the form of Mitchell.

Daniel and Cameron once again exchanged worried glances, knowing such a creature could imitate either one of the, got through the gate and wreak havoc on Earth.

"Or this one?" It laughed, morphing into Vala. "Will you ever trust again?"

"It's not the appearance of a person that gains trust," Mitchell insisted.

"How insightful. Any other pearls of wisdom before I start your torture process?"

"How about we make some kind of deal to forgo that route?" Mitchell offered.

"If you can get Earth to surrender I might consider that."

"Surrender?" Daniel gulped. "You've started the attack?"

"As we speak," the being laughed as it turned to Scarlet. "Thanks to my trusty slaves."

"What! What slaves?" Mitchell snapped.

"We can talk later," the being growled. "My name is Vermir. But you can call me _master,_" he directed Mitchell.

"I call no one master, especially not an alien being who would kill without reason."

"Oh you will," Vermir taunted as he gestured to two nearby guards to bring Mitchell with them. "You will."

Daniel watched in vain as the two wrestled with Mitchell, finally locking a restraining device on his wrists and dragging him out of the cell and into the darkness that surrounded them.

"Where are they taking him?" Daniel asked in frustration, as he tried in vain to pull himself free of his bonds.

"To hell," Scarlet whispered in sorrow.

XXXXXXXX

"This looks bad," one of the military men commented to Sam and General Landry, who was on the phone, scrambling the troops.

"Sir we have to stop this from Planet 495XP," Sam insisted. "If we can take out the command post on that planet I am certain the attack on Earth will stop."

"And Colonel Mitchell and Daniel? What of their fate?" Landry sighed.

"It will have to wait for now," Sam frowned.

"Colonel Carter you know I cannot even accept that fact that you will go and fight those…things…without the backing of the military, which now is engaged with this new enemy. And losing I might add." He finished with a sour wince as another fighters beacon left the screen; after being destroyed.

"Sir, the story O…O'Neill told us just confirms this. If they have troops coming to Earth and have them stationed on Pretoria then they could have just a light infantry on 495XP. Let me take a garrison…at least lets try for the other gate."

"We don't even know their dial code…" Landry started.

"But I do," O'Neill spoke up. Having pushed his way through the security and was being watched by Teal'c.

"Why should we trust you?" Landry snapped. "You just sold out the one planet in the universe that is willing to help you!"

"I want to make it up. Am I not entitled to a second chance?" He lightly begged.

Sam turned and caught his stare. She gazed into the eyes of a face so familiar she could swear it was a younger representation of the man she was in love with.

"Sam…please. I know I have not gained trust in any way and am not entitled to it. But I…I know you…" he half whispered. "Please…I swear on my life I will not fail you."

Sam looked at Landry and frowned. "You know there is no other way. Our fighters will not last long against this enemy and the only way to bring them down is at the command base. They won't expect it."

"Come back alive," Landry frowned.

"Right," Sam nodded and then walked up to O'Neill. "You hold all our futures in your hand."

"I will not fail you," O'Neill answered firmly. Then added as Sam walked past to get ready, "I haven't yet."

"What of Colonel Mitchell and Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c questioned as he rushed with Sam to the locker room to get ready for battle.

"They'll have to get out on their own. We can't afford to send anyone through the gate. They'll be waiting for them like they were for Cameron and Daniel. We can only pray they are resourceful enough to get out on their own."

"Then let's do this."

With those words Sam and Teal'c rushed from the locker room and back into the main area where the SG team was already assembled and waiting.

"Here we go," Sam assured herself as she stood before the waiting troops, Harriman dialing the number that O'Neill had provided for him. She looked over at O'Neill and noticed the stern look of concentration on his face.

"What is it?" O'Neill asked her with a sideways glance.

"You tell me…when this is all over."

"That I promise you," O'Neill smiled as the gate came to life and they started to walk up the plank. The mechanical robot entered before them, clearing the way. Once the image came back with no one waiting they started their walk into the unknown; each uttering a silent prayer of safe return and strength of arms.

XXXXXXXX

Mitchell fought against his captors as they dragged him down a series of dark tunnels and then finally into a small, foul-smelling room. The two men threw him against the wall and his body slumped back to the ground in a help of bruised limbs and broken ribs. He let out a small cry as he tried to pick himself back up.

"I hope you recognize the smell of your own kind," Vermir mocked. "For very soon you will end up as they."

"I am not afraid of death and I doubt any humans you have encountered were either. When was that by the way? Or is this just another lie to make me give in!" Mitchell spat with bloody words, the taste of his own blood making his stomach want to heave. But he swallowed it back down and vowed to die before showing fear or pain to his captor. Sadly he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to contain either.

"You _will be _afraid of death," Vermir spat, kicking him hard in the gut.

"Pretty…brave…to ki…ck a man…who's bound…" Mitchell wheezed painfully.

"Are you brave?" Vermir bent down with a large, shiny knife. "Care to test that?" And before Mitchell could offer his rebuttal, Vermir opened up a large slice on his arm and upper thigh, letting blood start to seep into his clothes and then snake their way onto the filthy floor. "You know the residents in these parts can bring a brave man to his knees almost as much as I can."

"Well one rat knows another," Mitchell offered in sarcasm.

"We'll see how long that wit of yours can hold out. Oh I won't let them kill you. Just gnaw on you enough to force you to realize the gravity of your situation. When you can't take the pain anymore you will beg your _master_ to make it stop."

Mitchell watched as Vermir stood up and hastily left the room, slamming it shut and then locking it.

"Great," Mitchell sighed as he pushed himself into a sitting position. With his hands bound in front of him it was hard to rip the bottom of his shirt to make a bandage for his leg. But as soon as he had the piece tied around his leg did he hear the sounds of his impending doom. The sounds of the rats scurrying to taste the fresh blood that awaited them.

"Oh no…" Mitchell breathed in horror as the cast his glance upon the first rat that was trying to get in. "This is going to be bad."

XXXXXXXX

"We have to get out of here and help him," Daniel urged.

"I have tried be…"

"Well it wasn't enough obviously," Daniel snapped. "Sorry," he quickly added. "But I somehow doubt their methods of interrogation are not as gentlemanly as ours."

"They are brutal and savage. They relish in a beings torment and suffering. The questions they will ask Cameron will be nonsense and of little consequence. They just want to make him suffer for the sheer pleasure of it. Many of my people have suffered and died for no more than the pleasure of making them laugh."

"Then how the hell could you give in to them!" Daniel retorted. "Why aren't there more of you…"

"Trying to fight them?" Scarlet quickly interrupted. "Because Daniel Jackson there are fewer than 100 left of my entire world. What kind of army can we make?"

"What? Fewer than 100? They killed them all?" Daniel asked in horror.

"As they will with your world," Scarlet offered in defeat.

"There must be something we can do," Daniel insisted once again. "We have to try to break free! There must be…" he quickly stopped as they heard a guard coming towards them. "I have an idea. You might not like it but it just might work."

"At this point I just want to be free and help Cameron. He will not survive what they have in mind. What is your plan?"

Daniel sighed and then started to speak.

XXXXXXXX

Cameron Mitchell prided himself on being a fearless leader but the fear that gripped his body was real and was forcing him to rethink any thought of escape. The gnawing was almost unbearable and he knew that at any minute they'd be in the room gnawing on him. He continued to fumble with the other piece of fabric to tie around his arm, but as the blood continued to make his fingers slip, his anxiety was taking hold.

"DAMN IT!" He cursed out loud, only to be rewarded with a low laughing tone. "Thought you'd left!" He snapped at his captor; still hidden in the shadows.

"You humans so easily believe whatever you tell yourself. You told yourself you were alone, that somehow you'd bandage up the wounds and find a clever means of escape. But you failed."

"Your point?"

"Just to reiterate that you failed. Want to hear it again!" Vermir yelled.

"Not really," Mitchell snided in a low tone. "Don't you have something better to do than to keep me company?"

"I have a war to win," Vermir taunted in a low tone as he moved in close to the room that Mitchell was captive in. "A war against Earth. Care to bet how that one will turn out?"

"Yeah. We'll kick your ass!" Mitchell snapped back. He was rewarded once again with low laughter as Vermir turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. And this time, unlike before, Mitchell heard another door slam shut and then almost silence. He shook his head at the thought of Earth under attack without him there to help and cursed under his breath. How could he have been so easily swayed by a pretty face? He pushed those thoughts aside as he forced himself to refocus his efforts on containing the blood flowing from his arm. The hungry gnaws reminded him that time was fast running out.

XXXXXXXX

Scarlet landed another hard blow to the guards face and his head snapped back in pain. His large body finally slumped to the ground and he landed with an unconscious thud.

"Can't believe that lame stunt actually worked!" Scarlet snapped at Daniel as she wasted no time in getting her body out from under the guard and then going for the keys.

"Wasn't my _original_ idea," Daniel frowned. "It belongs to a friend of mine."

"Well next time have _her_ here to do that."

Daniel smiled at the thought of Vala at his side but pushed that thought aside, knowing if he didn't get free and helped them to escape he'd never see her again. That was something he wasn't willing to do.

"Did you get the key?"

"Got it!" Scarlet smiled. "I hope that Cameron can hold on a bit longer."

"Hope Earth can as well," Daniel whispered to himself in vain.

XXXXXXXX

Mitchell watched as the first pair of eyes pushed it way through the wooden door opening and stared greedily at the captive prey that would soon be its snack. Mitchell found himself instinctively backing up as far as he could go. The wall pushed him forward, ensuring his new captor that its prey was ready and waiting.

"Daniel if you have a plan you better make it fast. This is gonna be bad."

XXXXXXXX

Sam pushed herself through the gate and came out the other side with her weapon drawn. "Too quiet," she whispered as she stared at the empty, open room before them. "What is this place?"

"As far as we can tell it's an abandoned command post. They have not yet realized that we have the address to this gate."

"Let's keep it that way," Sam smiled. "Where to from here?"

"Well we only have a small map and the rest was gathered from a few robotic attempts. We didn't want to take too many chances and let our secret slip."

"I am sure if there is a command post it will be well marked," Teal'c added. "We should make haste."

Sam nodded to one of the military men and the team started to move out of the room. They were soon outside and heading into the dimly lit night that was starting to fall on the alien world. Time past for the swiftly moving team and before they knew it they were gazing at a solid fortress before them.

"Have you ever faced such an impenetrable foe?" O'Neill asked quietly.

"A few times," Sam assured him. "But we will get in and stop this."

"I am with you…we all are."

"Then let's take them out," Teal'c commanded.

The team offered up small but semi-brave nods and marched on into the night, a seemingly undefeatable enemy awaiting them. But it wasn't just the lives of their friends or themselves at stake; the whole population of Earth and their new ally Pretoria was hanging in the balance.

Well again a lot of hits…just amazes me but few reviews…I will try to add a few more chapters to finish the story when I can. Thanks in advance to those that do read and leave a thought. Much appreciated!


	6. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

**Title: Peer into Tomorrow  
Chapter 6 – One Step Forward – Two Steps Back**

_"Incoming!"_

_"I'm hit!"_

_"Sir Gold Wing command is down!"_

General Landry's ears buzzed with the frantic sounds from the army over the loud speakers in the command room.

_"Their shields are too strong!"_

_"Aim for the underbelly!"_

"Are we even making a dent!" Landry's angry voice boomed.

"A small one sir," Harriman frowned. "Do you think the surface team will have better luck?"

"I betting on it," Landry frowned. "Squads red and green…give flanking to…"

"Incoming sir…"

"What? Where?"

"Here sir…we've just been fir…" was all the officer managed before part of the Cheyenne mountain complex shook from a hit to the surface area above them.

_"Right tower taken out!"_ _Someone shouted._

_"Another hit!"_

Landry felt himself fall to the other side as the left tower was taken out.

_"Left side down!"_

"That's not possible!" Landry said angrily.

"Why not sir?" Harriman asked as he picked himself up.

"Because that's what the Pretorian's showed us would happen."

"Are they from our future?"

"Maybe they intend to make it for us," Landry frowned. "Sam whatever you are doing just hurry."

XXXXXXXX

"Do you think Earth will survive?" O'Neill asked as they carefully edged closer to the complex.

"Earth has been through many battles before," Sam smiled. "We are a pretty resilient bunch."

"Are you afraid to die?"

"Not for what I believe in," Sam lightly smiled, but it looked more like a frown. "You sound afraid. Strange trait for a soldier."

"I was not born a soldier," O'Neill admitted. "I volunteered when there was no one left. I was always working with the gate though. Always been a scientist and interested in other worlds and what the universe can offer us."

They edged closer to the large building.

"Suddenly I feel very small," Sam remarked as they finally stood outside the large concrete fortress.

"We have gotten into larger Colonel Carter," Teal'c reminded her.

Sam just nodded and then looked at the men behind her before giving her instructions and then looking at Teal'c.

"Don't take any unnecessary chances. We _both _need to go back to Earth alive."

"I'll see you shortly," Teal'c smiled as he headed off with two other soldiers.

O'Neill watched him with a frown.

"Why did you kill all your…"

"I have only known one," O'Neill mentioned. "And we were tricked by…"

"Ah yes your people seem to fool easily," Sam remarked. "No offence intended."

"None taken," O'Neil replied with a kind smile. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

O'Neill nodded to Sam and tried to put on a brave face as she readied her weapon and started to charge for the front entrance gate.

"I wish I knew how this was going to turn out," Sam half whispered.

O'Neill looked at her and frowned. "Not as you think."

"Here we go…………….."

XXXXXXXX

"How are our fighters holding up?" Vermir questioned angrily.

"Fairly well sir," one of his men responded. "I don't think they realize how to defeat us."

"Make sure they never do! I'll be down with the prisoner. Keep me informed as to our status!"

XXXXXXXX

Cameron Mitchell watched the first set of evil eyes near him and felt his heart starting to race even faster. The red blood still continued to seep from his arm and drop onto the floor; catching the glare of the being in front of him with hungry intent. He felt himself trying to back further into the wall; escape was impossible. The first creature lunged at the open wound.

"AH!" Mitchell shouted in pain as the hungry rat widened the bloody tear of flesh.

"Oh god!" Daniel shouted in a panic as he and Scarlet raced towards the cell that Mitchell was being held in. As they rounded the corner and neared the cell, Daniel noticed the small opening and large furry things hurrying inside. "What the hell are those?"

"Death!" Scarlet replied in haste. She pulled a small knife from a hidden fold of fabric and rushed for the door. Daniel watched as she produced the weapon, frowned and was about to say something when he got caught up in the moment of trying to save Mitchell.

"Hang on Cameron!" Daniel shouted as he kicked at one of the large rats.

"Just…hurry…" Mitchell panted as he tried to fight the hungry rodents.

Daniel pushed against the door but it wouldn't move. "We need a key or a gun or something to get this door open…"

"I don't have a key," Scarlet replied as she thrust the bloody blade into the small lock opening and started to wriggle with the lock. After what seemed like an eternity the door was finally open and they were inside, fighting the rats off Mitchell and trying to free him. Suddenly Vermir's angry voice boomed from the other end of the dungeon.

"I guess he found our empty cells," Daniel noted.

"We must hurry," Scarlet warned them. Daniel yanked Mitchell off the floor and supported his weary body on one side of his own as they rushed from Mitchell's cell and down another darkened hallway.

"FIND THEM!" Vermir's voice demanded to some of his guards.

"Are you sure we can lose them?" Mitchell asked in a weary tone.

"Every rat knows his maze," Scarlet countered as she pushed open a small door and led them through, locking it behind them. "Just a little further and we'll be out of here."

"Does all of this seem strange to you?" Mitchell asked Daniel in a soft tone.

"Like why no one else was watching except one guard?"

"They think humans weak and trusting," Scarlet replied; not completely hearing their hushed conversation. A few more feet and they passed through another small door and into an empty chamber.

Daniel let Mitchell rest on a nearby chair while he bandaged up his arm wound and let Mitchell work some circulation back into his once captive wrists.

"What's really going on here?" Mitchell asked quickly. "That was an easy escape. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Daniel asked in haste, looking from Mitchell to Scarlet and then back again.

"Unless they want us to escape. Die while trying to escape? Or is it the hunt Vermir's after?"

"You do catch on quick," Scarlet noted with a frown.

"A hunt? Great!" Daniel snapped. "So I am guessing that there really is no freedom brigade that you are leading us to?"

"Where are you taking us?" Mitchell half shouted.

"You don't…"

"WHERE!" Mitchell yelled angrily. "What the hell is going on? Now we aren't leaving this room until…"

"I can't explain here," Scarlet snapped back. "Aren't you happy we saved your life?"

"Yes, but why do I get the feeling that it was Daniel's idea and not yours! In fact you have done nothing…" Mitchell started and then quickly stopped.

"What is it? I hate it when you get that look," Daniel told him.

"You are taking us to the rest of your people because we asked for that right? And when Daniel suggested freeing me then you agreed to?"

"So what?" Scarlet asked impatiently.

"Who are you? Are you from the future?" Mitchell questioned firmly; Daniel looking on with interest.

"I can't explain here," Scarlet huffed as they could hear the faint booming of Vermir's angry voice getting closer. "But I can when we have found an adequate place to hide."

"What will happen to Earth?" Mitchell asked.

"We have…"

"WHAT HAPPENS TO EARTH!" Mitchell demanded, pushing himself off the chair and limping over to Scarlet. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to within inches of his angry face. "What happens to Earth!"

Scarlet searched his eyes back and forth and uttered a silent prayer for strength and courage to complete the rest of her mission.

"Earth will be destroyed unless we get out of here," she uttered in a sad whisper. "I am sorry. I can't stop any of this."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel questioned. "If you are from the future and Earth is destroyed you owe it…"

"Do I?" Scarlet retorted; yanking herself free of Mitchell's grasp and rushing back for the hidden exit way. "We must leave now."

"Cameron do you think…" Daniel asked walking back to his friend and helping him over to the door.

"I think we are heading for doom but there is nothing we can do to stop it. It's as if…"

"We've seen our future and now are determined to make it happen," Daniel finished.

"Exactly. The Praetorian's came to us for help with a story so believable we could do nothing more but give in to their pleas," Mitchell started, directing a firm gaze at Scarlet. "You showed us pictures of a world that we did create."

"Why are saying these things? If I were from your future why would I get myself into trouble and…"

"Because you had to make it real," Mitchell interrupted. "The only way to get help was to put yourself in harm's way. You knew that we would never let a world in trouble just be exterminated without trying to help."

"So the war on Earth and here…" Daniel started.

"Has already been decided right?" Mitchell asked in sarcasm. "Where does this door really lead Scarlet? Who's waiting for us on the other side?"

But before she could answer Vermir's fist was already pounding on the door to their current hiding location.

"To find out you'll have to follow me," Scarlet said as she slowly pushed the door open. "You really have no other choice…"

XXXXXXXX

Sam pushed her way through the first set of doors and then blasted the second set and rushed into a large empty room. "What the…" she uttered as she watched Teal'c burst through the doors on the other side.

"Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked in surprise. "Where is everyone?"

"They couldn't have…" she started and then turned to look at O'Neill."They wouldn't have just left everything abandoned if…if they didn't know we were coming…what's going on here? Where is everyone? The light army you said would be waiting for us?"

"I have an uneasy feeling settling over me Colonel Carter," Teal'c warned her.

"What have you done?" Sam demanded of O'Neill.

"It was the only way to save you," O'Neill replied calmly.

"Save us from who?" Sam demanded in anger.

_"Yourselves…."_


	7. Tomorrow Never Dies

**Title: Peer into Tomorrow  
Chapter 7 – Tomorrow Never Dies**

Sam felt her anger surge, stopped in her tracks and pushed O'Neill up against the wall and glared at him angrily. "What do you mean, _'save us from ourselves'_?" She questioned loudly.

"I…I can't tell you…yet…" O'Neill pleaded. "You have to trust me."

"I want an answer right now or we don't move from this spot."

"But…but they'll find us," O'Neill whispered in fear.

"I am counting on that. I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around. If they are waiting for us then tell me. If they aren't here then tell me, but why do I have to fear myself on tis mission? What is really going on here? Who are you?"

XXXXXXXX

"Is everyone okay?" Landry called out after they sustained another hit.

"Getting there," someone called out.

"Sir…we have incoming," Harriman called out.

"I know that!" Landry barked.

"No, on the Stargate Sir. Someone is trying to dial in."

"Which team?"

"Sir it's…it's Vala," Harriman said with a frown.

"Great time for a visit," Landry sighed. "Send a signal that we are under attack and…"

"I already did and she sent back saying she'd like to help," Harriman informed him.

Landry sighed and then looked at Harriman who just shrugged. "Another person to the party? Why not."

"Open the iris," Landry ordered. "Can she fire a gun?" He asked half-heartedly. As he watched the large silver disc disappear and the bluey waves of the Stargate come to life, he wished it was one of his two missing teams.

Vala stepped through the gate and immediately felt the cold air behind her as the silver iris sealed her in. She looked around at the frantic people before her and the blast marks. "What is going on here?" She questioned Landry as she walked down the ramp.

"We are under attack," Landry remarked.

"By who?"

"The friendly residents of Planet 495-XP," Landry told her in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh you mean the Pretorians?"

"No they are the ones we are trying to help," Landry replied slowly.

"Why would you want to help them? They are only bent on destruction and tell nothing but lies," Vala remarked slowly. "Where is Daniel?"

"Missing…what do you mean? The Pretorian's come from a peaceful world like…"

"Earth?" Vala remarked with a sideways smile. "Daniel is too trusting. Where is he?" She asked, trying to quell the worry in her voice for him.

"I…I don't know at this moment," Landry sighed. "You mean we've been tricked?"

"You aren't the first world? It probably started with a distress call right? One for help from an unknown world?"

"I don't really want to hear the rest do I?" Landry asked in worry.

"Not really," Vala remarked. "Now were is Daniel? On the planet of Pretoria?"

"You can't go there," Landry insisted.

"If I don't, he, and whoever is with him is dead."

XXXXXXXX

Daniel felt his heart starting to race faster as he helped Mitchell through the door after Scarlet. Once through it closed behind them and a click was heard.

"I don't like this," Daniel uttered to Mitchell as they slowly headed for the light before them.

"Where are we going Scarlet?" Mitchell asked in an angry tone.

"To a safe place. You want answers right?"

"Yeah because the ones you have given me so far have been _so _satisfying!" Mitchell snapped in frustration. "It feels like we are going in circles!"

And he was proved right once they stepped into the light and were right back where they started when they first entered the gate.

"I hate being right," Mitchell remarked.

"Well you wanted to escape right?" Scarlet hissed.

"What if we wanted to go back?" Daniel asked suddenly. "To Vermir?"

"What?" Both Mitchell and Scarlet asked at once and in surprise.

"What the hell do you mean go back?" Mitchell asked in haste.

"I was thinking about something you said earlier…how everything that has happened has been because we wanted it."

"And? How will going back prove anything?"

"What dimension is this?" Daniel asked Scarlet.

"What…"

"Stop lying and tell us," Mitchell argued back.

"You are in a world that you created," Scarlet resigned. "You answered the distress call and…"

"And when we got to the planet and saw the bodies we assumed that a war had taken place and…what…imagined that we were under attack and it came true? That's lame," Daniel remarked.

"You showed us the future right? A world that we created? Why, so that we wouldn't repeat it?" Mitchell questioned. "Pardon my ignorance but we humans do well at learning from our mistakes?"

"Are you sure about that?" Scarlet challenged. "You claim you live in peace and yet you are still mightily armed. You haven't…"

"If we disarm completely we leave ourselves open to…"

"To the possibility that other worlds might just pass you by without a fight?" Scarlet tried to reason.

"Hasn't happened yet and I don't see it ever happening," Mitchell responded.

"Unless…unless you want to show us our destruction because of something that we created?" Daniel asked.

"Huh?" Mitchell shrugged.

"We created the world we are in now by agreeing to a fight that in reality we didn't really believe in in the first place."

"We came here to solve this planet's problems," Mitchell argued. "Not to be part of it, and certainly not to start a war on Earth."

"I agree but what if by our coming here," Daniel continued his heated discussion with Mitchell. "We put into motion events that wouldn't have started if we didn't answer the call in the first place. Maybe that's why this place looks so familiar…it's because it is here…Earth…just another time. I did translate the original message wrong, because I was pressured by time. The call sounded urgent; the people dying and we wanted to believe it was a cry for help that we answered. We wanted to be the ones to save the day as we always do."

"That's because we can't just do nothing," Mitchell insisted. "But…but…if we had waited and heard it was a warning we wouldn't have gone in the first place," Mitchell reasoned.

"And if we hadn't gone in the first place, none of this would be happening," Daniel concluded. "We are making our future and we are destroying ourselves…maybe that's what they wanted? Maybe that's why everything here looks like home only after it endured battle. Maybe we made this happen and they…"

"Well Scarlet…" Mitchell mentioned as he turned to get her approval on Daniel's conclusions. "Scarlet?" He asked, looking around and then back at Daniel. "Great she's gone…and so are our answers."

"I think we need to get back to Earth," Daniel frowned as they heard the door behind them starting to be pulled open.

XXXXXXXX

"My name is…"

"I know what your name is…I want to know what you are hiding from us! I have a lot of patience but it's running out. You came to Earth…you needed our help and we came here to help you. You brought a tracking beacon and now Earth is under attack because you gave in to a stronger force. Stop me when I am wrong. Are you related to the Jack O'Neill on Earth!" Sam just rambled off the last sentence, so desperate to know if this man was indeed her future son she forgot about the rest of her intended words. "Are you!"

"I…I can't tell you," he whispered. "I am sorry."

"I have to know," Sam pleaded.

"If I were to tell you would it change anything?" O'Neill questioned.

"It might," Sam urged.

"Colonel Carter," one of the men piped up. "We are running out of time. We need to act now."

"You must destroy this building," O'Neill urged.

Sam looked at him with a frown. "But the building so far is empty? What would be destroying if not…not for a secret you don't want discovered?"

"The enemy has their command post…"

"Not guarded? What enemy leaves a strategic command post unguarded?" Sam asked as she reached for her radio and called Teal'c. "Anyone in sight?"

"I have not seen anyone as of yet Colonel Carter. They could be in the inner chamber waiting for us," he mentioned.

"Get inside that inner chamber and…"

"NO!" O'Neill yelled. "It's…"

"What?"

"Rigged…to explode the minute anyone opens the door," he stammered in haste. "We know…we know because we set the charges ourselves our first time here."

Sam looked at him and shook her head. "Teal'c I want you back here now. We're leaving. We will finish this back on Earth. And when we get there you better pray I am in a better mood. We are moving out! There is nothing here but a trap – for us."

XXXXXXXX

"Think we'll make it…" Daniel huffed as they started across the open ground, the entrance to where the Stargate was waiting for them in their sights.

"I…I guess not…" Mitchell remarked as blaster fire started to whiz over their heads. "Daniel you can make it faster on your own. Leave me and…"

"I can't…"

"That is an order…get through the gate and tell Landry…well whatever it is you think is going on here. If this is our own twisted future then by him firing back is only going to prolong our demise."

"If I leave you here…

"Daniel if you don't we are both dead anyways… now GO!" Mitchell shouted as he fell to the ground in pain. "I can't take the pressure on my leg anymore."

Daniel looked up and saw Vermir push through the door with a few men behind him. As he stood up he turned to face the gate with a frown.

"Daniel go!" Mitchell shouted as he pushed at Daniel and then dove behind some nearby rocks.

Daniel wasted no time in charging for the gate.

"Stop him!" Vermir shouted.

Daniel inwardly cursed as he heard Mitchell yell at Vermir and then felt another shot barely miss him. But as he reached inside and raced for the gate he heard the unmistakeable click of a weapon being armed.

"So close…" the voice whispered to Daniel. "Too bad…"

XXXXXXXX

Sam raced back for the gate, her mind a frantic flurry of activity and wonder. She was convinced that this Charles O'Neill was the son her and Jack would have that she pushed aside any thoughts of falsity or a venire or lies on his part. But everything else just didn't add up.

"Dial us home," she ordered to one of her men. She turned to Teal'c with a frown. "What if all of this could have been prevented?"

"It might not be too late," Teal'c commented.

"O'Neill…when we…" she started and then turned to see that he was gone. "Where is he?" She asked frantically as the gate came to life.

"We do not have time to waste Colonel Carter," Teal'c reminded her.

Sam looked around in a dejected state. "What if he was my so…"

"Then you will see him again," Teal'c smiled.

"Maybe not…" one of the men with them remarked as they noticed a small group of men rushing towards them, staring to fire.

"Everyone through…" Sam ordered as she started to race for the gate. But as she just about went through she felt the searing pain of blaster fire rip through her. "Noooo…." she called out as she started to fall to the ground, inches away from her salvation.

Everything they had endured so far had been for naught…

**Just one more chapter to go...please leave a review if you still like it...thx!**


	8. A World Unto Many

**Title: Peer into Tomorrow  
Chapter 8 – A World Unto Many**

Daniel heard the click and uttered an almost silent curse.

"Never really heard you curse before," the voice said mildly.

"Vala?" Daniel turned around in happy surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you not happy to see me?" She mused.

"I would be more happy if it were under better circumstances. I need you to dial home while I get Mitchell," he stated in a frantic tone. "The aliens…"

"From Planet 495-XP aren't really the enemy here…the pretorian's are," she stated frankly.

Daniel looked at her with a frown but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the shouts of Mitchell in danger. "I'll be right back."

Vala watched as Daniel, without a gun, turned and rushed back out into the barrage of coming fire. "Humans," she sighed as she started to dial Earth. "I just wish they aren't all so stubborn."

XXXXXXXX

"Are you sure we don't fire back General?" One of the pilots asked Landry in surprise.

"That is correct. I want all fighters to stand down."

"Sir, I know that sometimes Vala can be trustworthy but we don't even know what her true intentions are most of the time," Harriman reminded Landry.

"Our force is losing this battle Sergeant. If we pull back there is a chance…"

"Sir their guns have stopped," one of the pilots broke in.

Landry stared at the screen with a frown and let out a small sigh. "Could be a trap," he uttered quietly. The sound in the room, sank to a quiet din and all that was heard was the light beeping of instruments and the rapidly beating of the hearts of the men waiting on the General's next command.

"Incoming!" Harriman shouted. "Sir it's Teal'c signal."

"Open the iris!" Landry shouted. "Thank god one team is back alive and safe," he uttered fatefully.

XXXXXXXX

Sam felt the searing pain in her back as the blaster opened up a tear of flesh close to her spine. Thankfully she knew only a few ribs were hit and not the spinal cord itself. "GO!" She shouted to her team as Teal'c turned around to help her. He lifted her up and was about to help her though the gate when they heard shouting from behind them. They turned to see Charles O'Neill rushing the oncoming small band; alone.

"We have to help him!" Sam pleaded in agony, watching her future questions heading for certain doom.

"We cannot," Teal'c said quickly. "We need to get back through the Stargate."

Sam watched in misery as O'Neill continued to fire and then sustain his first of many hits.

"NO!" She shouted as she watched in slow motion as his body sustained another and then the final blow. He fell to the ground, locking eyes with her and uttering a word that would haunt her forever. The gate around them closed and Planet 495-XP was lost to them forever.

"Colonel Carter needs medical attention," Teal commanded a small team waiting for them. After Sam was helped onto a stretcher and taken to the infirmary Teal'c headed for Landry's command post.

"There were no aliens waiting for us General Landry," Teal'c informed him.

"A trap?"

"Possible," Teal'c frowned. "But why?"

"I am hoping that Daniel and Mitchell have more answers," Landry huffed.

"Shall I go and lend assistance?"

"No," Landry said looking at him sideways. "Never send a man to do a woman's job."

Teal'c looked at the General with an arched brow and was about to ask the meaning when Landry just replied, "don't ask," and they both turned and watched the computer screen before them.

"So far the aliens have backed off. It seems that as soon as we stopped firing so did they."

XXXXXXXX

"What the…" Mitchell mouthed as he watched Scarlet come up beside him and start firing back at Vermir.

"Thought you could use the help," she smiled as she watched Daniel starting to leave the cover of the battered building and head towards them.

"Remember this…" she said looking at Mitchell intently. "Don't repeat this…"

"Who are you?" Mitchell asked in a soft whisper.

"I am who you wanted me to be Cameron," she smiled as Daniel neared. "Go now…go and don't look back."

Daniel neared Mitchell and watched as Scarlet stood up to leave. "What are you doing here?" He shouted as they both ducked for cover once again.

"Helping you," she smiled lightly. She looked up and notice Vala in the doorway to the building. "Take him and go. Vala Mal Doran waits for no one."

Daniel looked up in shock and then watched as Scarlet stood up and started to fire. Daniel wasted no time in getting Mitchell to his feet and then turning and heading back for the building. Vala noticed them heading in her direction and started to fire.

Scarlet turned around and caught Vala's narrowed gaze and offered up an angry stare in return. "Another time," she whispered.

"I'll be waiting…" Vala mouthed in return as Daniel reached them. "Time to go home…" she shouted.

Mitchell turned and looked at Scarlet once more. He felt regret that he wouldn't be able to get to know her better but as the light switched directions and caught her from a different angle; a new person appeared and he just uttered a gasp.

"She's many things to many men Colonel Mitchell," Vala remarked. "And you can't trust any of them."

They headed through the Stargate and the chaos behind them was gone.

XXXXXXXX

"Incoming! Sir it's Colonel Mitchell's signal," Harriman called out.

Landry watched Vala appear and then Daniel supporting Mitchell and then the huge iris sealed shut once again.

"What happened?" Landry questioned as he and Teal'c rushed to the newly arrived SG-1 team.

"Mitchell needs a doctor and…"

"I'm fine," Mitchell blurted out. "What happened? Where is Sam?"

"She is in the infirmary," Teal'c informed them. "She will be fine."

"What happened with the war here?" Daniel asked quickly.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Ms. Mal Doran said they set you up and this whole thing was a ruse, is that true?"

"I think that's a possibility," Daniel replied. "I have another theory," he said looking at Vala. "But before I tell everyone, how do you know them?"

"The Pretorian's are the inhabitants of 495-XP as you call it. Their world combined is simply know as TA. It's a highly advanced, technologically, sophisticated society, whose minds are so advanced…"

"They need outside stimuli to amuse themselves," Daniel concluded as another light came to mind.

"Exactly," Vala agreed.

"How did you know? And why are you here?"

"I have engaged them before," Vala replied. "And to not help would have been an accomplice to their sick thrills"

"What does all this really mean? They make up these scenario's, kill and torture others just to amuse themselves?" Mitchell asked angrily.

"Yes," Vala replied simply.

"The more advanced the mind, the greater the need for play," Daniel pondered.

"What?" Landry asked quickly.

"It's simple really, the more advanced a mind becomes, the less there is for challenge and the greater need for simple amusement. This world, TA, or whatever, obviously has advanced their intellect so much so that nothing around them will satiate the need greater learning. They have exhausted all possible means of development that they need to seek entertainment elsewhere."

"But that doesn't explain why they would just pick on a world and make up…scenario's as it were for fun," Mitchell stated dryly. "Does killing amuse them?"

"Obviously it does," Vala replied in sarcasm.

"So it was all a lie? That doesn't make sense."

Daniel looked at them and a slow smile started to cross his lips.

"I hate it when he gets that look," Mitchell sighed.

"It does make sense…in a twisted sort of way. The inhabitants of TA could be millions of years old. We don't know…we do know they have the gate and probably have been studying worlds in the hopes of finding ones that will be able to help fulfill their need for amusement. They studied earth, studied us and then made up these characters so that we would have some emotional reason for walking into their…well trap. They divided their world into good and bad and then set things in motion that would lead to either our destruction or their boredom with the setting."

"Bored with us being killed? Oh gee how sad," Mitchell replied with a wince.

"I think you need medical attention," Landry said firmly.

"So we just walk away from them then? Show them we ran and they think of Earth as a bunch of cowards?" Mitchell questioned.

"There is no way to win," Daniel sighed. "If we had continued we would end up losing to their obvious power. By us choosing the way of peace and not surrender, we do win. They probably weren't expecting that from us."

"But why the phoney future? Why show us things that were false? Why not just start an attack and hope for the best?" Landry pondered.

"It wasn't our future. But along that thought, what happens when you show a man his future?" Daniel asked, not knowing that Sam had slowly made her way to the entrance way of the Stargate room.

"What does happen?" Sam asked quietly.

"You take away hope," Daniel stated. "You take away the promise of something better. You show a man a war and he has no choice but to go to war to prevent it. The residents of TA wanted to show that they were superior by showing us a world that we would end up making if we continued to fight against them."

Sam let out a small sigh; her hopes of knowing whether or not that Charles O'Neill was her son were just dashed. And yet at the same time, Daniel was right. If her and Jack were to have a son then the not knowing when and how that would come to fruition was worth the wait. "I get it," she finally whispered.

"Well I still think it sucks," Mitchell moaned. "How can they just put such personal things before us and then walk away like it meant nothing!" He stated in a bitter tone. "It's wrong!"

"Didn't say it was right," Daniel remarked. "And unless we actually get the truth from them we'll never know why. And personally I don't think I'd want to know why."

"So how do we warn others?" Landry wondered.

"We can't," Daniel sighed. "It's not really our place. And if we take it upon ourselves to send out the warning message then we are entering into a situation that would mean our destruction. Right?" He asked looking at Vala.

"The only way to win their fights _is_ to walk away," she smiled. "You _are_ brilliant for a human."

Mitchell sighed and just rolled his eyes. "Next time…_Mr. Brillant_…take your time in deciphering the message."

"You think it's that simple?" Sam asked. "Would have not tried harder to involve us?"

"Probably," Daniel informed her. "But again to walk down their path of wonder, is to invite another scenario that I don't think any of us wants to entertain."

They all stood and pondered the idea before them and knew that without actually getting a clear explanation from the inhabitants from the planet TA they would never know the real reason they were introduced to this strange world in the first place.

"I need a drink," Mitchell lightly laughed.

Daniel frowned as he watched Mitchell being helped to the infirmary, closely behind Sam.

"Well I guess we have a lot of clean up work here," Landry sighed.

"I will offer assistance," Teal'c said to Landry as they walked away from Daniel and Vala.

Daniel looked up at her and half smiled; half frowned. "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"When General Landry sent a message back stating that you had engaged the TA's I knew you'd be in danger," she smiled.

"I owe you."

"Owe me what?" She smirked. "You know I liked what you said about an advanced mind needing time for play. You have an advanced mind Daniel Jackson, are you free to play?" She wondered with an inviting smile.

"Now?" Daniel asked with a slightly flushed face.

"No time like the present," she challenged.

"Well I…" he said looking around sheepishly. "I guess I could check and see if my lab were uh…hit? Care to help me?"

Vala flashed Daniel the smile that captivated him in the first place and walked with him out of the room. "I want you to tell me everything that happened."

"I will if you tell me when you first engaged them?" Daniel smiled. "You show me yours…"

"My what…"

"Um…" Daniel sighed. "Long story…"

XXXXXXXX

"Hey are you okay?" Mitchell asked Sam as she lay in her bed with a sullen expression; some time later.

"I had just pumped up in my mind that that Charles O'Neill was…it was stupid but I really did want to know if Jack and I had a son…but I guess that's selfish right?" She half smiled.

"I guess," Mitchell sighed as he eased himself onto a nearby chair, careful not to rip the fresh stitching on his leg. "But I actually feel sorry for a world like that. A world so advanced they need to hurt others just find some inner fulfillment."

"But they knew…Cameron they knew things about us…things about our past…and…"

"Right…_our past_," Mitchell frowned. "Scarlet…I knew I had known her from somewhere."

"And?"

"Julie Speaks…she was the first love of my life, a woman to this day that still owns part of my heart, probably forever," Mitchell sighed. "But Julie died….she lives on in my memory but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't talk to her or mention her. They knew our past but couldn't show us our future. The world they created was images of war…images we have seen and that humankind has created over the centuries. But the future…they can't predict that and…and that will always give us the upper hand."

"And if they can con other worlds into thinking the TA's are creating their future…"

"Then they do have real power. I for one am glad that we didn't give in. We did win in the end."

"But then why stop the fight? Why not just continue until we did create it? Until we did destroy ourselves?"

"I don't know…maybe because they also know that humans, while we might be trusting, really aren't that stupid after all."

Sam offered a frown and then a sigh. "I guess we won't know everything…including their true motives."

"Well I for one don't want to go back and ask them," Mitchell smiled. He was about to say something when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Jack?" Sam asked quickly.

"Hey," Jack O'Neill smiled as he walked up to her bed and lightly slapped Mitchell on the back. "I heard you were under the weather. Just had to come by."

"I'm glad you did," Sam smiled as she took his hand and firmly squeezed it. "And have I got a story for you."

"Oh I love stories," Jack remarked as Mitchell stood up to leave.

"Good to see you Jack. Stop by before you go."

"Will do," Jack smiled and then turned back to Sam, bent down and gently kissed her lips ."Miss me?"

"Like you don't know."

"Now what exactly happened that put you in this condition?"

XXXXXXXX

Mitchell walked to his quarters and slumped down on a nearby chair. He reached inside a drawer and pulled out a picture of a smiling woman.

"Julie…" he whispered in anguish. "I miss you so much. Today I met a woman…god Jules she reminded me of you in a way…in a way that was you…" Mitchell stopped and looked up, staring at nothing in particular. "Which makes me wonder how long have they been watching us and what they plan next? And for who?"

XXXXXXXX

"Well that didn't exactly go as planned," the alien named Scarlet sighed as she sat in the once abandoned command post that Sam was going to destroy.

"Well they did give us a challenge that we didn't expect," the one called O'Neill offered with a slight frown. "This was the best fight we have gotten so far – from any world!"

"That it was," the one named Vermir smiled. "Human's adapt quickly. Next time we'll just have to try harder."

_"And there will be a next time…"_

"And next time it _will be _to the death…"

**THE END!**

Dear readers: well it's over…it was a first and maybe a last but I hope you found it entertaining and not to confusing. Thanks for all the reviews…they are a great support and make me entertain writing again!


End file.
